


Sterek and the Sheriff.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a Dude resist when even his Dad ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek and the Sheriff.

Scott was at the Hale house with Derek when his cell rang.

"Mom calm down, what did you say? Okay, okay, I'll come right away.”

He turned to Derek.

“Stiles dad’s been shot, Stiles is alone at the hospital.”

He had barely finished speaking before Derek had picked up his jacket and his keys and run out to the car.

The trip to the hospital was short and extremely fast.  
Scott gripped the door handle as Derek raced through the darkened streets.

At the hospital Derek strode up the steps and along the corridor looking for Stiles. 

He was standing alone and lost outside the I.C.U. Shaking and paler than ever. 

Derek pulled him into his arms and just held him, not saying a word.

Stiles was startled at first, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had given him a hug, held him tight. His dad was not much of a hugger, he occasionally patted Stiles head or shoulder but that was as far as he got.

No one else in Stiles life was close enough even for that. 

He relaxed into Derek’s arms feeling his strength wash through him. He wished he could stay there forever, but all too soon, Derek had taken a step back and dropped his arms.

“So tell us what happened?”

“Robbery at a gas station, Dad wasn’t even on duty, just wrong place wrong time… they shot him… they didn’t need to do that… and now I don’t know… the doctors won’t tell me anything…”

“I’ll find out. Scott, stay with him.”

He walked back to the nurses station where his good looks and dazzling smile,{yes it does come out occasionally} charmed the nurse into agreeing to find a doctor to explain what was going on.

He rejoined Stiles and Scott and they sat and waited.

Scott tried various platitudes “It will be ok. You’ll see. Don’t worry.” but it was Derek’s strength which kept Stiles from breaking down not Scott’s words. Derek’s silent presence calmed Stiles, stopped him from freaking out.

The doctor finally came out to talk to them.

“Are you family?”  
“Yes. This is his son and…I’m…”

“My cousin …so doctor what’s happening with my Dad?”

Scott looked from Stiles to Derek in bemusement not understanding, but stayed silent.

“He was shot in the side, a through and through, missed anything vital, he lost a lot of blood but we’ve patched him up. Unfortunately he banged his head and he’s still out, we’ll know more when he wakes up. We don’t know how long that will take. You can stay here in the corridor or if you prefer you can go home and we’ll ring if…”

“No I’m staying. I’ll just sit here and wait.”

They sat quietly for an hour then Derek went out looking for some drinks and brought back coffee and juice. Then Scott’s mom came in to see how they were and Stiles told Scott to go home with her. 

“It’s pointless you waiting with me, I could be here for days, please go. Thanks for coming. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Scott and his mom left and Derek said “Don’t even think of it. I’m not leaving you till he’s ok. So drink this and settle down it may be a long night.”

“Wasn’t going to… I like having…I’m pleased you’re…thank you.” He smiled and if Derek hadn’t been in love before, that smile would have sealed it.

He resisted the urge to pull Stiles back into his arms and smiled back.

Nurses came in every half hour or so and checked the Sheriff's vitals.

Around two o’clock Stiles slumped against Derek’s shoulder and Derek moved him down so he was resting on his lap.  
He stroked his head gently, a kindly nurse brought a blanket and Derek spead it over Stiles.

Derek didn’t sleep, keeping watch over Stiles felt important to him.  
He watched the nurses come and go throughout the night.  
Each time they came out of the room he looked up in hope but all they said was “No change sorry.”

Morning came.. 

Stiles woke bemused as to where he was, his pillow seemed warm and solid, his hand under his cheek felt denim and drool…  
Fuck he was lying on Derek’s leg and he had drooled all over him. Fuck.

He sat up rubbing the spot dry with his hand.

“Sorry must have fallen asleep, sorry … em all over your pants…”

Derek smiled. ”They’ll wash. Don’t worry you can drool over me any time.”

They smiled into each other’s eyes, as if Derek knew Stiles had been drooling over him for months and didn’t mind at all.  
They held each other’s gaze then both turned away at the same time.

“Fuck what am I doing…my dad might die and I’m flirting with Derek like a lovesick schoolgirl.”

“Fuck what’s wrong with me taking advantage.. flirting with him when his dad is…”

At that moment the door opened and a nurse came bustling out.

“We’ve taken him off the ventilator he’s breathing by himself, do you want to come in now?”

Stiles nodded eagerly but then turned to Derek.  
” Will you come too?” he held out his hand.

Derek took it as if it was the most natural thing in the world and nodded his head.

The Sheriff was still attached to all kinds of monitors but he was breathing easily and after a couple of hours, as the medication wore off, he moved and tried to open his eyes.

Stiles was not prepared for the emotion that washed over him and tears spilled over onto his cheeks.  
With anyone else he would have felt embarrassed to let them see him cry but Derek was different.  
He wiped Stiles tears and gave him a quick hug.

They sat in silence for a while until the Sheriff woke enough to murmur Stiles name.

“Hey Dad it’s ok…you’re gonna be ok…”

“Worry about you son…”

“I know but I’m fine…Derek’s here… you sleep and get better…please Dad…”

The Sheriff closed his eyes again and seemed to drift off to sleep.

For the next few days Stiles and Derek took turns to sit with the Sheriff…Derek sent Stiles home each night with Scott to get some rest…Derek himself sat by the Sheriff’s bed…Stiles didn’t want to leave him alone.

Derek sat in a chair in the corner, he let his wolf out a little way so he could more easily see to read.  
The first night the Sheriff didn’t stir except when the nurse came to check his vitals, but after a couple of days he was more alert. Derek’s wolf could tell when the older man was awake and Derek lifted his eyes from his book…

“Hey. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“Drink.”

“Water will have to do for now. Not sure they’d let you have a beer.” He smiled as he held the cup to the Sheriff’s mouth and he took a sip.

“Stiles?”

“We decided he should go get some rest, I volunteered to do the night shift.” Another smile passed Derek’s lips.

“Thanks.” The Sheriff was too tired to wonder why Derek was even there at all.

Over the next few days he was grateful to have him there. As he improved he was more wakeful.

“What are you reading?”

Derek showed him the title.

“Ah, crime novel, any good?”

Derek began to read aloud then, self- consciously at first, he hadn’t read to anyone in ages.  
But the Sheriff seemed to enjoy it, and Derek relaxed, carrying on even when the Sheriff drifted back to sleep.

They fell into a routine. Stiles came in the morning and Derek went home to get some sleep. In the evening he returned bringing Stiles coffee or soda then Melissa and Scot would come to collect Stiles so he could stay with them.

The Sheriff was getting stronger and more alert by the day.

He noticed how Stiles watched the door, his moue of disappointment when a doctor or nurse entered, the warm look in his eyes when it was Derek who walked through the door. He noticed how Derek followed Stiles with his eyes, the way he always asked if he’d eaten and slept. He wondered what was going on.

It was quiet in the room, the dim light shadowing Derek’s face as he read. The Sheriff broke in…

“How long have you been in love with my son?”

Derek lifted his head startled…he had a whole lot of respect for the elder man and knew he deserved the truth, however angry it may make him.

“Months…almost a year…but I haven’t…We haven’t…He doesn’t know…”

The Sheriff nodded…”I worry about him…when something like this happens…I worry that he won’t have anyone…there will be no-one to look out for him…it would be good to know that there is someone who cares…”

“I care…” began Derek just at the moment the early shift nurse came in and nothing more was said.

Derek hurried away that morning. He needed to think about what the Sheriff had said. He hadn’t seemed annoyed but Derek was concerned.

The Sheriff was pronounced much improved by the doctors and Stiles was delighted.

“There is really no need for you to stay with him the whole time. He will be fit to be released soon.”

Stiles texted Derek to tell him the good news. He didn’t know whether Derek would come by that evening and disappointment was written on his face when he didn’t turn up.

The Sheriff saw the pain on his son’s face…he hadn’t wanted to scare Derek off, he was genuinely grateful to think that someone cared for Stiles… he spoke…  
“Last night…last night I talked to Derek…I wondered what was going on between the two of you…I can see how much he means to you and I just wanted to….”

“What…? What do you mean…? What did you say…? Please say you didn’t tell him….Oh Fuck…he hates me…I know it…”

“He doesn’t hate you. Quite the opposite…why do you think he’s spent every night reading to me…the pleasure of my company…get real…He cares for you but he’s a good man he’s not going to make a move…if you want him…well you’re going to have to say something…”

“You’re telling me I should go…and…say…and…”

“Up to you son you’re always telling me you’re grown up enough to make decisions.”

Stiles paced the floor not sure if he could believe what he was hearing…his head turned rapidly between the bed and then the door before heading towards the exit…..the Sheriff went on…

“Just make sure your safe son. Ok?”

Outside Stiles ran…and ran…and ran…towards the Hale House…

He arrived panting…doubled over with a stitch in his side…he was gasping for breath as the door opened.

“Hey what’s up? Is it your Dad? I thought he was getting better.”

Stiles took a breath then walked past Derek into the house. He turned.

“Got any condoms?”

“What…What the fuck…what…?”

“Condoms…you know…they’re for…you know…I plan on you…fu…making lov…having sex with me…quite a lot of em sex…and my Dad says we should keep safe…so…”

Derek’s eyes couldn’t get any wider…he opened his mouth and closed it again but as Stiles was still standing looking expectantly at him, he managed to say.

“”You want me to…you want us to…we haven’t even…you haven’t even kissed me yet…”

He was cut off as Stiles launched himself at him, wrapping his arms round his neck, pressing their mouths together. Stiles tongue slipped between his lips and he moaned with pleasure, Stiles put all his feelings into that kiss, all the yearnings, all the longings, all the want… all the lust… and the love…Derek was blown away… finally he had Stiles where he wanted him, right there in his arms and he was kissing Derek as if his life depended on it…Derek returned the kiss… his wolf surged with want… he lifted Stiles off his feet and carried him to the couch. He sat with Stiles on his lap still kissing until Stiles pushed him backwards and lay on top of him.

Stiles felt Derek smile into his kiss then he began to harden beneath him…

He lifted his head up and laughed with glee…”Dude you so want me. Now… any more excuses?”


End file.
